1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention concerns battery packaging systems. More particularly, the invention concerns low profile hold up battery packaging systems for use in a variety of electronic devices having various internal configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices which comprise internal circuit components are typically powered by external primary batteries. These external primary batteries are often housed in a battery compartment of the electronic device in a manner enabling an electrical connection between the battery and the internal circuit components. However, it is increasingly desirable to provide these internal circuit components with a back-up battery. The back-up battery can generally be provided for assuring continued retention of stored information in the event of a power loss from the primary power source.
The back-up battery may be housed in a battery package system configured to be coupled to the electronic device. Despite the advantages of the conventional battery packaging systems, they suffer from drawbacks. For example, the conventional battery packaging systems often have a relatively large profile. The conventional battery packaging systems are typically not designed to provide an environmental seal to two (2) meters below the surface of the water. The conventional battery packaging systems are typically not designed to be used with electronic devices having a variety of internal configurations. The conventional battery packaging systems have relatively complicated assemblies.
In view of the forgoing, there is a need for a battery packaging system having a low profile and a relatively easy assembly. The battery packaging system shall provide an environmental seal to two (2) meters below the surface of the water. The battery packaging system shall have the capability to be used with electronic devices having a variety of internal configurations.